cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
Clone's Return to Morcia
~~ Outskirts of Aldendan, Clone’s previous crash site ~~ *Clone quickly rises to his feet* “Ha-ha! It worked! I’m back! And only on my second attempt…” *He looks around; he is in a big field, amongst the wreck of his Starfighter. In the distance he can see a city or town* “I wonder…” *He stares off at the sign of civilisation and then turns to the wreck* He begins to search the wreck… A short while later, after finding nothing, he finally notices something… tracks! He kneels down to get a better look. They appear to have been made by some kind of cart. “Hmm, they’re headed west… I wonder if these cart tracks will lead to my droid” He runs off, following the tracks, desperate to find his droid and leave. Several miles later, he reaches a gate guarded by two short men in baggy armour carrying spears. *One of these men steps forward and prods Clone with his spear* “Aye, who would you be?” *Clone pushes the spear away* “That need not concern you...” *The other man staggers up to Clone and jabs him with his spear* “Troll in disguise, me thinks!” *Clone takes a few steps back and takes his helmet off “I am no Troll! I am here on a very important mission.” *He begins to stroll towards the gate but the two Dwarfs defensively move in with their spears* *The Dwarf on the left lunges at Clone, almost striking his knee but Clone cunningly steps slightly to his right* *The other Dwarf tries the same and again Clone dodges* *Clone sighs. He turns to the Dwarfs and waves his hand at them* “You will let me through these gates and make no mention of my presence.” *The two Dwarfs do as told, opening the gate and allowing Clone safe passage* *Clone steps in with the gate slamming behind him. As he begins to walk around the small city, he is awestruck at all the little people he can see going about their daily lives. He stops to watch for a moment, taking in the wondrous sight* *Suddenly, Clone’s vortex manipulator begins to beep, snapping him back into action* “Traces of future tech! That’ll be my droid…” *He follows the trace, following the wagon tracks also* Clone eventually comes to a fork in the road, the tracks continue one way, the trace another. *He stands on the spot for a moment, listening out with the force for which way to go. In the back of his mind he sees something. An image… of an enclosed space with something gripping what appears to be his droid! He then races off to the left* *Clone follows the road until he notices it start to loop back into the center of the town* “Back in town again? Maybe I missed it earlier…” *He peers down at his vortex manipulator and notices that it is going crazy, beeping really loud and fast* *Suddenly, a big barrel comes careering towards Clone, fast, giving him no time to move out of the way… It impacts into Clone’s legs, causing him to fall backwards, leaving him to watch as the barrel rolls off into the distance* *An elderly Dwarf hobbles over to Clone and helps him up with great strain and effort* “Damn Draketh! I’m so sorry about him…” Clone: “What’s a ‘Draketh’?” *The elderly Dwarf sighs and screws up his face in disgust* “A troublesome young Dwarf. We tried to exile him but he seems to keep finding his way back and that DAMN barrel!” Clone: “What has he done to get exiled?” Elderly Dwarf: “He’s a drunken delinquent. He thinks he’s a hero, ‘liberating’ our beer…” Clone: “Known thief also?” Elderly Dwarf: “Nothing more than a few kegs of the finest beer in all the land, brewed here, you know.” Clone: “And that constitutes the right to exile him? For a few petty crimes?” Elderly Dwarf: “Stealing our glorious beer is the worst offence that can be committed. Second only to stealing the minerals from our many mines” *Clone peers at his vortex manipulator, the source of the future technology is rapidly getting away. He quickly thanks the elderly Dwarf and runs off* A short while later Clone makes it to where the barrel finally came to a halt; resting beside a small hole at the base of a mountain. *Clone kneels down and peers into the hole. As he does so, he calls out into the hole* “Draketh, please! I know that you have something of mine and I’m willing to come to reasonable terms for its return.” *From within the hole comes a loud cough followed by a gruff, low slurred voice* “Leave us alone! I have done naught to you, sir!” Clone: “I cannot do that, Draketh.” Draketh: “Sure you can. I just need you gone!” Clone: “I know what the others think of you. I know what you have done. But I do not care about any of those stupid prejudices. I just need you to come out, so we can talk. Clone to Dwarf…” *Draketh crawls out of the hole carrying something familiar and pulls his barrel over and turns it upside-down and climbs onto to it to sit down* “Who are you to make such demands?” Clone: “I am Clone Gunner Commander Jedi! And I see you are carrying something of mine. I need it back. By the way, where did you get it?” Draketh: “A cart came with strange metals and I took it.” Clone: “Interesting…” *Draketh fumbles with the droids head in his hands, activating it. A thin red strip on the front of it begins to glow. It speaks* “Clone Gunner Commander Jedi detected! This droid is in safe-unknown entity detected! Clone, assistance is required!” *Clone steps towards Draketh with his hand outstretched* “You heard it. It wants to go back to me. I think you should comply…” *Draketh shuffles back on his barrel, backing away from Clone, scared* “It IS mine!-“ *He begins to tear up* “-Mine! You cannot have it!” *Clone stops advancing towards Draketh* “It’s ok, I’m not going to hurt you.” *Draketh suddenly begins to smash the droid's head against the mountain side* “Have it!” *Clone leaps at Draketh, knocking him to the ground* “You didn’t have to do that!” *Draketh bursts into tears* “I’m sorry…” *He scrambles to his feet and begins to gather up the broken pieces of the droid’s head* *Clone looks at the remains of his droid’s head and then at the crying Dwarf* “I can fix it, so, don’t worry…” *Draketh, having gathered up all of the pieces, goes over to Clone, who has gotten up, and hugs his leg* “It was good company… You talk people not machine… You good company?” Clone: “Ah, well… possibly. So, where was the cart headed?” *Draketh looks up at Clone* “The King…” ' ~~Orkosan, the King’s throne room ~~' *The cart is brought into the room and Dwarfs swarm it and begin to bring its load out onto the floor before the king* “What is this? I asked to bring me the goods of the sky craft and you bring me back scraps of strange metals!?” *The Dwarfs leap out the back of the cart and form a line in front of the king. The biggest one answers* “This is all there was of interest. If we find a use for these metals, we shall collect some more” *The smallest of the group of Dwarfs runs over to the king, carrying a strange sparking seemingly random metallic form* “Sire! This, it is alive!” *He holds it up to the king* “It exhales a strange form of mini lightning!” *The King reaches out his hand and pulls it back in shock after touching the sparking metal* “A metal dragon! Very interesting…” *Suddenly the metal ‘dragon’ floats into the air and hovers across the room, as it does so the many Dwarfs scramble and leap over each other as they attempt to grab it, just out of their reach* *The Dwarfs all fall over each other. As they scramble to their feet, a voice calls out* “Thanks for my droid back!” *The Dwarfs look up and catch a glimpse of something white moving fast. They run out of the room but can see no one but guards…* *One of the Dwarfs talks to a guard* “Did you see anyone come through here a moment ago?” Guard: “No. No one’s been through ‘ere since you brought the cart through.” ~~ Aldendan, later that day ~~ *Clone steps into the tavern: The Flaming Griffon and spots a familiar knight. He walks over to the knight at the bar and takes a seat on the stool next to him* *Knight, drunken, thinks to himself* Knight: "Is that really him?" Knight: "No, I'm drunk and hallucinating..." *Clone then places the parts of his droid onto the bar* Knight: "It must really be him, huh..." Knight: "Hello!” *Clone turns to the Knight* "You appear to be the same Knight that helped me out before. Sorry about not thanking you for that... You know, before being taken away from that 'ship'..." Knight: "Yes, 'tis I..." Knight: "And you appear to be the man of the sky..." Clone: "Good, good." *he points to the parts of his droid that are spread about the bar top* "Do you happen to know where I could get this fixed?" Knight: "Hmm..." Clone "It is a mechanical being that is very precious to me..." Knight: "That appears to be similar to dwarven technology... Two other men from the sky got help from Brom for their technology..." Clone: "Brom? Who might that be?" Knight: "He is a dwarven blacksmith who lives here in Aldendan." Clone: "Not the Dwarven settlement a few miles from here...?" Knight: "No. You were just in Orkosan?" Clone: "Orkosan? That is what it is called? It seemed such a nice place, I might go back soon, they had some nice villagers there..." Knight: "Yeah... How'd you end up there, anyways?" Clone: "I left this mechanical being of mine here by mistake, and, well, I couldn't leave it to re-write technological history, now could I...?" Knight: "Uh... Yeah..." *Knight takes another shot of beer* *Clone realises what he said confused the poor drunken knight* "Oh, sorry, future terminology..." Knight: "That's fine... ...is that kid with you still?" Clone: "Not currently, I left him behind, back at home aboard my ship, he's better there than here..." *he sighs* "They don't know I'm here. To them I just left..." Knight: "Your family?" Clone: "Of-sorts, yes. It's a bit complicated..." Clone: "So, what happened to the Daleks after I left? I see the world wasn't destroyed, so that's a good sign..." Knight: "Daleks?" Clone: "The metal beasts that we encountered at the docks" Knight: "Oh, them..." Knight: "Well, a lot of the scraps are left, many have been taken, though. Dwarves bought 'em for machinery and elves for armour." *Clone whispers to himself* "So the Dwarves have it then. Maybe I do need to go back there after-all..." *The bartender walks up to Clone* "Would you like a drink?" *Clone turns to the bartender* "I'll have what this gentleman knight is having..." *The bartender puts out his hand, asking for money first...* *Clone freezes awkwardly* "Ah, currency..." *he turns to Knight* "I appear to have left my gold back on my ship..." *Knight groans and pulls out some coins for Clone.* *Clone takes the coins and passes them to the bartender* "Is this sufficient enough?" Bartender: "Yes, yes…" *The bartender hands Clone a mug of beer* Knight: "How are you supposed to drink it?" *Clone pulls his helmet off, allowing for his hair to flow down* "Thanks" *He then takes the mug, pulls his head back and proceeds to drink the drink in one big gulp* *Clone begins to sway in his seat and falls off his stool, the drink evidently a bit too much for him...* Knight: "Don't have this in the "future", do they?" *Knight grins* *Clone attempts to get up but falls back down, knocking over the parts of his droid which land on his chest* "You know, Knight, I changed my armour..." *He then passes out* Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi Category:Adventures of Awesomeknight